Cry Me A River
by Agent08
Summary: ONESHOT. "I hate you! Because you're the only person in the world that I can't hate." The minute Sakura told him how she felt, she couldn't seem to stop herself from crying... SyaoranxSakura.


Agent08 Reporting for Duty!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or any of its characters, so please don't sue me!

Now...on with the story!

**Cry Me A River**

"Kaiju!" a big booming voice yelled throughout the Kinomoto house. "Get up! You're going to be late again!" The owner of that voice was none other than Touya Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto's older brother.

"HOEEE!" Sakura yelled, "Oh, no! I'm going to be late for school!" She stumbled out of bed and made a mad dash to the bathroom. "Touya!" she screamed, foam dripping from her mouth, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? HOEE!" Sakura yelled louder, sprinting back to her room to put her uniform on.

Sakura had been waking up late ever since she was a child. Since she was use to it, she never had time to check her alarm clock, to see if she actually _was_ late. Too bad for her, because her older brother was only lying about it. It was actually really, _really_ early in the morning.

"Hi, Touya! Bye, Touya!" Sakura said in a rush, while grabbing a piece of toast, putting on her roller blades, and speed skating to school. She was in too much of a rush to hear Touya yelling at her, telling her that he was only lying.

_**xxxxxx**_

"Oh man, oh man!" Sakura chanted, because she _still_ thought she was late for class. She chucked her blades inside her locker and put on her school shoes. She stuffed a hairclip in her mouth and began to redo her hair, not wanting to start off the day with an ugly hairdo. When she looked at her hair in the mirror, she saw a tall figure standing behind her.

Sakura's eyebrows rose, "Syaoran! Oh no! We're both going be late! Hoe!" Sakura said, dashing past Syaoran.

The intense amber-eyed boy just stared blankly at her as she ran past him. Like she was shot in the head, Sakura suddenly stopped, as she realized something. Slowly, she began to walk backwards, realization finally coming to mind, and asked Syaoran, "Uh…Syaoran? What time is it?"

"Sakura," he said, "Its only 7:00 am."

(A/N: sorry for the interruption! But for me, school starts at 8:30 am, so if school starts at a different time in Japan, I'm sorry!)

Sakura fell to the floor. She was exhausted, and was totally embarrassed. _'I knew it! Syaoran Li! Being late for class? Yeah…Right.' _Sakura thought.

"Um…Er…Eeeh…Listen! Since we're early, why don't we walk around the school together?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, Sakura," Syaoran replied.. "We've only walked around the school together since fifth grade."

Sakura playfully hit him on the arm.

"So..." Syaoran said. "I…I'm really sorry about what I did to Micheal. I shouldn't have done it, but he was cheating on one of my best friends. I couldn't just let him get away with what he did to you. It wasn't –"

"Syaoran," Sakura interrupted. "Its alright. He deserved what he got anyways..."

Just thinking about Michael made Sakura sick to her stomach. Tears were now forming in her eyes. How could she have ever let him kiss her? She felt like vomiting at the thought of his lips on top of hers. When she thought about why she even liked him in the first place, she couldn't think of any good reasons.

_Flash Back_

"_Oh, Syaoran, I can't wait to see Michael! He's been sick for three days now! I'm glad you came with me to visit him." Sakura said, all smiles. She walked up to his white painted house, and examined it as though it were a piece of art. She couldn't wait to walk through those milky white doors to see the Michael. _

"_Sure Sakura, anything for a friend..." the messy chocolate brown haired boy said unsurely. He didn't trust Michael. Not at all. Not that he was one to judge, he just didn't seem like the type of guy that Sakura should date. Sakura should've been dating someone that really cares for her…Like Syaoran._

"_Hurry up," Sakura insisted, "I can't wait for you any longer." Just as she was about to knock, a strong wind blew, and the door separating her and her boyfriend moved slowly backwards with a creaking noise. Sakura's eyebrows rose. Why was his door opened? _

"_Hey, it's unlocked." Sakura said, motioning for Syaoran to follow._

_Syaoran followed behind Sakura. Sakura obviously knew where Michael's room was. In the halls were many pictures, mostly of Michael himself. Either it was him by himself or with a friend from school, or with a family member. Syaoran began to think how self-centred Michael really was._

"_Sakura? What's the matter?" Syaoran asked._

_Sakura was staring the door. She heard something. Something…That she should've been hearing inside her boyfriend's bedroom. She was too scared to check what was inside. So, she stared blankly at it as thought it was just part of the scenery or something. She didn't dare open it._

_The way Sakura was staring at the door scared Syaoran. His nerves began to twitch, and worry began to rise in his body. He'd never seen Sakura look so frightened before. So, by instinct, he opened the door. Surprisingly, Michael was on his bed, and so was Melissa, the school player. They were making out intensely._

_Sakura gasped, "Mi…Mi…Michael? What…What…" she couldn't even handle finishing her own sentence. "Mel…Melissa? I…Is this what…The past…Three days!" she finally gasped out the final words of her "sentence." Sakura thought that just because Melissa was absent from school for the past three days also, didn't mean Michael was with her!_

_She couldn't handle it, so she ran. She didn't want Michael or Syaoran to see her cry, but too bad for her. Just as she sprinted out of the room, Syaoran took a peak at her face and saw huge blobs of water pouring out of her eyes like there was no tomorrow. Now Michael had done it. He would get it so badly._

"_You…You lying, cheating, son of a bitch!" Syaoran yelled, literally shoving Melissa off of him and nailing Michael right in the eye. If Syaoran wasn't a good person, he would've done so much more than that, but because he knew Michael loved to look perfect, he just simply gave him a black eye, knowing that class photos were the next day._

_**xxxxxx**_

_As Sakura turned the corner to go to her house, she sprinted the last few steps as if her life depended on it. She flung the door open, making Touya jump in the living room. "Kaiju!" He screamed, "What's the matter with –" he said, only to be interrupted by the slamming of Sakura's decorated door. Immediately he knew something was wrong with her. He just didn't know what happened._

"_Michael…You bastard…" Sakura gasped out, on all fours on her bed. "Oh Kami-sama...Why me? Why does it have to hurt so much? I wish it didn't…" Sakura prayed. She looked helplessly towards the sky, as if expecting some kind of answer. Yet, none came, which only made her cry even more. _

"_Thanks a lot, Michael," Sakura began, walking towards her dresser and grabbing the best picture she had of her now ex-boyfriend, "For teaching me that you suck ass! Without you, I would never have made this vow that I'm going to make right now. Never, ever, ever again will I feel the way I've felt for you. All love brings you is pain and heartache."_

_That night, Sakura slept with tears still falling down her clear and gentle face. She didn't want to be hung up over him, so she decided that from then on, Michael was nothing but a speck of dust to her, and nothing else. She would return to her normal, cheerful state, and hate Michael. She knew it was the only right option. Forgiveness was not one._

_End Flash Back_

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked. He tapped her shoulder.

Sakura suddenly snapped back to reality, "Huh? What? Hoe, sorry, Syaoran! I was just...Having a flash back." Sakura said apologetically.

Syaoran chuckled. His soft, sweet, mesmerizing chuckle. Sakura began to blush. '_Why am I blushing? I can't be blushing!' _Sakura thought to herself. She mentally slapped herself in the face for doing what she did. She had no particular reason to be blushing anyway. Kami-sama, he only laughed.

_**xxxxxx**_

Sakura was humming, while walking, to the usual lunch table that her, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran all sat. She took her seat, unzipped her lunch kit, and began to unpack everything that was inside. She licked her lips when she what her father had packed her. He always packed the best lunches.

"Hi Sakura..." a familiar voice said to her.

'_Hmm? Who is that person?'_ Sakura thought. She turned around. Who was it? No one other than Michael, her former, _cheating_ boyfriend. He had a smile on his face, and was stupidly scratching his neck with his right hand, his other in his pocket. He obviously didn't know what to do with them around her.

"What do _you_ want, James?" Sakura asked quite coldly. Never, had she called him by his last name. This was a side of Sakura Michael had never seen. Throughout all the months they'd been dating, not once had she called him by his last name. Michael lowered his jaw as if he had just been punched once more.

"Sakura I just want to apolo—"Michael began, but was interrupted by Syaoran.

"I hope you're not talking to Sakura, James, because if you _were_ talking to Sakura, than you'd know what I'd do, right? Or maybe you need another example? Perhaps something like yesterday would kick some sense into you?" Syaoran said protectively. He glanced towards Sakura. Her gaze was cast downwards.

"Hey listen, Li, you don't tell me what to do—" Michael said, but yet again, was interrupted.

"You're right Michael, I don't tell you what to do, but if you want another black eye or any other certain injury, just go on ahead and talk to Sakura. I'll be glad to beat the shit out of you. I did it yesterday, I can do it again." Syaoran threatened.

At that, Michael backed away.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Syaoran!" Sakura chanted as she gave Syaoran a big bear hug. She suddenly let go of him, after realizing what she had just done, and began to blush wildly. _'Why am I blushing again?'_ Sakura scolded herself mentally. Blushing wasn't something she normally did when around Syaoran.

"No problem, Sakura," Syaoran smiled. '_Wow...'_ Sakura thought. _'I never noticed how bright Syaoran's smile really is…''_

"Syaoran, I wouldn't know what I'd do if you were still in China. Who would protect me from my ex-boyfriends?" she said playfully, looking over at Michael, who was now headed back inside the school. She smirked in satisfaction as she remembered Syaoran's harsh diss-talk.

"You know what? You're right. I highly doubt _Eriol_ could protect you from them, seeing as how he's a spine-less human being." Syaoran replied purposely, looking over at Eriol who had just joined their table, along with Tomoyo.

Eriol and Tomoyo had been a long term couple ever since the seventh grade. To lots of people, they were the dream team, the couple that could never be broken up, no matter the circumstances. Sakura knew that a lot of people looked up to them for being so faithful. No one expected anyone to be _that_ loyal to each other in the tenth grade.

"Is that _me_ you're talking about, my cute little descendent?" Eriol asked in mock-curiosity, "Just so you know, I can take on any guy that messes with Sakura or Tomoyo. Whether or not that guy is on the soccer team. Speaking of which, we have practice after school, Syaoran. I think we need do some serious _beating_. And I don't mean in the game."

Sakura smiled, "Aw, thanks, Eriol. That means a lot. But really, it's okay. I can handle it."

"Yeah, she can handle it!" Tomoyo butt in, nudging Sakura in the ribs, "Besides, if you're going to beat on that asshole, take me with you. No one cheats on my best friend and gets away with it." Tomoyo finished with the wink of her amethyst coloured eye.

Sakura could only keep her mouth shut and look at who she was surrounded by, surprised at how many people loved her so much.

_**xxxxxx**_

"Sakura! Wait up!" Tomoyo shouted to her best friend. She ran up to her just as Sakura was about to turn a corner, and they slowly began walking. "Uh...Sakura, I know it's too soon to be asking since you just dumped Michael, but...Do you love anyone yet?" Tomoyo asked unexpectedly.

"What?" Sakura asked, shocked by the question. "Are you crazy? I don't love anyone! And I don't want to! I thought I already told you that." Sakura scolded her best friend, "I don't think I even loved Michael. It was just puppy love that came too late, that's all."

"Oh please, Sakura! I know you way better than that, than to actually _believe_ you." Tomoyo urged. "Come on, Sakura. What are best friends for?" Tomoyo asked as she put on her best puppy dog look ever. Sadly, Sakura never fell for it.

"Definitely not gossiping about who they like." Sakura replied, knowing full well that she was wrong—in their case at least.

Tomoyo's jaw dropped as though she were offended. Her hand flew to her cheek as though she had just been slapped, and made Sakura giggle. That was the first time Sakura had giggled since Michael, a.k.a., the bastard, cheated on her.

_**xxxxxx**_

When Syaoran and Eriol arrived at his apartment, Syaoran dumped his bag lazily on the sofa. Eriol followed suit and began rummaging through the cabinets for a sanitary meal. Syaoran's apartment was a complete and utter mess. He didn't know how Syaoran could live in this…Habitat.

"So what's the deal with you and the ladies?" Eriol asked slyly, his head still in one of the cabinets so that his voice was a little muffled. He took out a jar of peanut butter and turned to look at Syaoran who was watching television intently, as if no even hearing Eriol's question.

"Nothing," Syaoran said simply, "Nothing ever goes on with me and the ladies."

"HAH! As if. Come on. Don't you see those girls swarming over you during school? Kami-sama. You're blind." Eriol replied, his head now in the fridge looking for white bread.

"Whatever…It's not like I have my eye on some girl or something."

"Hmm. Whatever."

_**xxxxxx**_

It was another bright and sunny day, as Sakura looked outside the window that was beside her. She slowly put her head on her arms, and some of her auburn hair fell, covering one of her eyes. She blew at them over and over again. Kami-sama, she was _really_ bored.

'_Hmm…I never really noticed how soft and shiny Sakura's hair really is…' _Syaoran thought. He was surprised to find himself staring at Sakura. For once in his life, he wasn't paying attention in class, and was paying attention to something else, or rather, _someone_ else.

"Miss Kinomoto, could you please tell me what we were just talking about?"

Mr. Terada's voice suddenly interrupted Syaoran's thoughts, and he was talking to the girl right beside him. Sakura. Syaoran observed as Sakura's head snapped up, realizing that her homeroom teacher was talking to _her_. After staring at her for the past few minutes, Syaoran knew that she wasn't paying any attention at all.

"Uh…Yeah, sure. We were talking about…The…Er…" Sakura's head jerked sideways as she heard Syaoran's voice, and she turned her head back forward so fast that it seemed as though she never turned her head at all. Suddenly, her hand flew to her forehead as though she was a soldier, she straightened her body so that it was tall and stiff, and said, "We were talking about the dance this Friday, Terada-Sensei, Sir!"

"Correct, Miss Kinomoto! That was addressed to me in a very nice manner. Keep up the good work!" Her teacher complimented. Sakura sunk in her chair and blushed, just as the bell rang, telling them that it was time to get on with the day and go to their first class.

As she stepped out of the room, she waited for Syaoran to come out of the classroom. When she finally spotted him, she pulled him over to the corner where she could talk to him in private, not that what she was about to say was anything serious. For some reason, she just liked being alone with Syaoran.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said, tugging on his shirt, "I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out in class..._Again._" Sakura said, while looking at her shoes and moving her foot in a circular motion on the floor.

Syaoran smiled, and leaned in towards her. "No problem." He whispered in her ear, sending tingles down her back. He smiled his fabulous smile once more. He winked at her and walked away. Neither he nor Sakura could believe what he had just done.

'_What just happened?'_ both Syaoran and Sakura thought.

_**xxxxxx**_

Sakura was walking home, and just like always, she passed by Penguin Park. She was slowly walking, until she bumped into someone. That person she bumped into suddenly grabbed her hand. He grabbed her hand and pulled it back so that she wouldn't fall so fast, Sakura ended up hugging whoever it was, to keep her from falling over.

"Gomen! I...I—"Sakura began.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said, obviously shocked to see her.

"Syaoran?" Sakura replied. She began to blush madly, because of the position they were in. Not that hugging was a bad thing, but after what happened in homeroom, hugging him just didn't feel very normal anymore.

"Uh...Sorry..." Syaoran said, slowly letting go of her. He too was blushing.

"Uh...Yeah! No problem!" Sakura said cheerfully, and began to walk away.

"Sakura, wait," Syaoran said, grabbing her hand. "I just wanted to ask you something about…Er, school." He spluttered, still holding her hand not able to look at Sakura in the eye for some particular reason. He looked at her with his brown eyes and waited for her reply.

"Um, sure. Shoot." Sakura insisted, slowly letting her hand slip away from his.

"Well, I was thinking…Since we're practically best friends and all that…" he dragged, as he scratched his neck awkwardly, his eyes looking at anything but Sakura. "I…Er, I don't have a date, and I know that you don't either. So…I was hoping that we could…Maybe…Go together?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure! Why not?"

_**xxxxxx**_

The four days until the dance seemed like an eternity to Sakura. She couldn't wait to get all dressed up like she did for all the other dances, and find Syaoran at her door with a rose in his hand. He wouldn't really bring a rose though, would he? That bugged Sakura so much. I mean, it was only a dance. Would he really bring her a rose?

"Hoee...Tomoyo! All these clothes were _not_ necessary! "Sakura said, amazed at how much clothes were lying on the bed. Colours blinded her as she looked at all the various shirts, t-shirts, halter-tops, tank tops, and etc. She thought she'd find if she kept on staring at them the way she did.

"Oh come on, Sakura!" Tomoyo replied. "There aren't even _half_ as much clothes on the bed as there were last dance! So come on, and don't be such a party pooper!" Tomoyo insisted as she quickly picked up a top and forced Sakura into the closet with it before she could protest.

After hours, and hours, and _hours_ of figuring out what both of them should wear, Sakura and Tomoyo ended up wearing the perfect outfits for their dates. At least, they hoped that what they were wearing was enough to impress their dates. Sakura had never had a date for dances besides Michael.

Tomoyo was wearing a purple shirt. It was a very low V-neck. To match her top, Tomoyo wore a navy blue denim short skirt, and two inch heels that were to die for. Her hair was down, and a hint of amethyst eye shadow was able to be seen if you looked closely enough. She knew arrow would see it, seeing as how he can't take his eyes off of hers.

Sakura was wearing a black halter-top, and faded blue jeans. Her make-up, which was beautifully done by Tomoyo, was surprisingly not very much. A little pink blush there, some eye liner here, and that POOF! In just a few hours, they were done doing their make up. (Perfection was something that was essential in their lives.)

Just as Sakura was about to check the clock for the eighth consecutive time, the doorbell suddenly rang. "I'll get it!" Sakura screeched, making Tomoyo screw up on her lip gloss. She cursed and began to quickly redo it, knowing that their dates were on the other side of the door.

She ran down the stairs and opened the door. Standing before her was Syaoran, and Eriol. She couldn't help but notice how stunning Tomoyo's date looked. Eriol was wearing a blue shirt. Simple, yet nice, and blue jeans. No accessories, obviously.

Syaoran was wearing a maroon coloured shirt, the same jeans as Eriol, and to Sakura's surprise, was not holding any rose at all. However, he _was_ holding a very large bundle of freshly picked cherry blossoms, which he got just for Sakura. Sakura shrieked in delight. So he _didn't_ get her roses, but who cares? She got something better.

"Um…Hi, Sakura," Syaoran said uneasily. He had never seen Sakura more beautiful than she was now in his entire life. He couldn't help but stare at her like an idiot.

Sakura smirked. She could totally see him staring. "You don't look too bad yourself, Syaoran." Sakura said, while winking. Syaoran had suddenly turned a shade of pink. To hide his face, he held the cherry blossoms high above his face, and held them out to her. He heard Sakura bonk herself in the head for forgetting about the flowers and she quickly grabbed them and put them in a vase. Soon, they were on their way to the dance.

_**xxxxxx**_

Everyone was having a great time at the dance. Everyone was dancing and laughing, and having the time of their lives. Sakura had never been _this_ happy with Michael then when she was with Syaoran, dancing on the disco lighted dance floor. She was glad that she was with him. She couldn't picture herself with anyone else at this dance.

After dancing a little too much, Sakura sat down at a table. She was sipping her punch, and looking at the couples slow dancing on the dance floor. She looked at them longingly, wishing she had someone she loved to dance with like that.  
_  
'No I don't. I'm just thinking stupid, that's all.' _Sakura thought.

As she was looking around the room, she saw Michael approaching her. She didn't want to be rude and just walk away, but then she thought _'What he did to me was worse! What could a girl walking away do to him? Not that much damage.'_ So, she was about to get up and walk away, until Syaoran came up to her, obviously looking out for her since Michael was approaching her.

"Sakura, may I have this dance?" Syaoran asked eyes glued onto Michael. If looks could kill, Michael would've been dead right at that moment. And at that moment, Sakura wished he was after remembering what he had done to her.

"Sure, Syaoran, I'd love too!" Sakura said excitedly.

The song began to blare loudly onto the speakers. As Sakura got into position with Syaoran, she let her head fall onto his shoulder. The song began to play, and she thought she could dance with Syaoran the entire night.

It was Sakura's favourite song. Burn, sung by Usher. Funny, this was the song she listened to after catching Michael.

Sakura was getting into the song, and soon let her feet do all the moving, instead of her mouth. At first Syaoran was really stiff, but loosened up when Sakura's body insisted him on doing so. He loved the way Sakura's head found the right spot to rest on his shoulder. He loved the smell of her hair, and for a minute it felt like he loved _her_.

Sakura felt so safe in Syaoran's arms. And Syaoran just loved the way she was moving. Her waist was so tiny, making him want to pull her tight, and never ever let her go.

'_This feels…Really nice_ _' _Sakura thought, _'I never felt his when I danced with Michael…'_

The song was ending, and Sakura lifted her head off of his shoulder. Their eyes made instant contact and emerald clashed with amber. Like magnets, they couldn't seem to take their eyes off of one another. Syaoran could see was a green, grassy field, the colour of emeralds. And all Sakura could see was amber, kind of like gold.

"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered.

"Uhh...Syaoran...Everyone's getting off the dance floor. I think the dance just ended..." Sakura whispered back, trying to hide the nervousness in her body and eyes. She hoped Syaoran wouldn't notice, since he was both holding her and staring at her.

"Uh...Yeah...That's right." He replied, as he abruptly let go of Sakura.

"Can you take me home now?" Sakura asked, after an awkward silence.

"But Sakura, we were planning on getting ice cream remember—" Syaoran began.

"Syaoran, I want go home, and I want to go home now." Sakura said, rather forcefully. It had been a long day, and after what just happened to her, she didn't feel like eating ice cream. She was surprised that Syaoran still wanted to, though.

"Sure Sakura..." Syaoran said awkwardly. "Whatever you want."

_**xxxxxx**_

Weeks later, Sakura and Syaoran began to spend more time with each other. Rumours began to spread about them, and people began to wonder if the two most popular people in their grade were taken by each other. Of course, Tomoyo and Eriol hushed them up so Sakura and Syaoran wouldn't hear, but they both knew that they _would_ be a couple sooner or later. Best friends know _all_.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo said, very cheerfully. "Are you excited about the trip to the Ski Lodge?"

"Totally! I haven't gone skiing in ages!" Sakura said. They were talking normal talk, while Syaoran and Eriol were walking behind them. As the two girls chattered away, Syaoran and Eriol were doing they're own..."guy gossiping".

"Are you serious?" Eriol whispered to Syaoran.

"I'm dead serious! Yamazaki _finally_ asked Chiharu out on a date. Gee, it took him long enough." Syaoran replied, with a sly smirk on his face.

"So tell me, Little Wolf, how are things between you and Sakura?" Eriol asked. He found himself falling for the dumb rumours that people were starting at school, even though he knew the truth. _But_, he never knew. For all he knew, Sakura and Syaoran could've been dating for the past three months without telling anybody.

"Things are…Fine. Why?" Syaoran answered.

"Oh...No reason," Eriol said, very mischievously.

_**xxxxxx**_

"Okay, class! It's time to go! Except for everyone else that got permission to stay here! As long as you have a room to stay in, and a ride back home, you're allowed staying at the lodge! You're all sixteen or seventeen, am I right? You guys can take care of yourselves. Well, anyone who wasn't allowed to stay here, please follow me to the bus! Everyone else, have fun!" Mr. Terada shouted.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran all stayed at the lodge. They thought it'd be fun to stay at the ski lodge a little bit more. And besides, Syaoran and Eriol drove their vans to the lodge, and they could take one girl to go with them, back home. It was a pretty good idea…At first.

_**xxxxxx**_

Night came quickly, making the staff light the fireplace early. Sakura took a seat near it, letting the warm, bright flames melt off the cold on her freezing hands. She felt movement beside her and saw Syaoran take a seat, and place his hands before him just like Sakura. They were both skiing together, meaning their hands were equally cold.**_  
_**  
"Tomoyo and Eriol left, eh?" Sakura asked, shaking her hands a little.

"Yup. They couldn't wait to get into that car to make out. In fact, I bet they're doing a little four play right now while Eriol's driving the van back home." Syaoran joked, with a playful smile on his face which Sakura returned. Sakura loved that smile of his.

"So..." Syaoran asked. He obviously didn't know what to talk about. "Sleepy yet?"

"Not at all!" Sakura said cheerfully. Her smile was so bright that it could light up the whole universe. Suddenly, an idea rose in Sakura's head. But, how would she play it out? "Uhh...Hey, Syaoran?" Sakura said. She seemed really nervous. More nervous than she ever was with him.

"Yeah, Sakura?" Syaoran replied.

"We've been friends for a long time now...Right? So...I'm guessing that...You can...Hold me the way you want to." Sakura finally finished, looking awkwardly at the ground. The only two people that were awake were only them, and Sakura had just started her "master plan". The scene was perfect. She couldn't back out.

At that sentence, Syaoran was totally confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Uh...for example," Sakura said. She went infront of him, Sakura's back towards Syaoran's chest, her head leaning on his shoulder, and his hands around her waist. Syaoran became stiff as a rock. He didn't feel comfortable in that position.

Sakura felt his whole entire body grow rock hard. "Loosen up, Syaoran." Sakura said. Syaoran got used to the feeling of her head on his shoulder, and his arms around her waist. After dancing with her at the dance, he eventually grew to get used to it in just a few seconds.

"And...Another thing...Not only can you hold me the way you want, you can kiss me on the cheek like you want. That'll be okay with you though, right?" Sakura asked. "So...if I wanted to kiss you on the cheek right now, then I could." Sakura said. Slowly, she turned her head and leaned in towards Syaoran. She placed her lips on his cheek, and kissed it.

Syaoran went red, really red. Not only because he was embarrassed about what Sakura just did, but because he was angry also. "Sakura," Syaoran said, rather forceffully as he pushed her off of him. Sakura landed lightly on the floor, her legs sprawled before her.

"Syaoran, what are you—" Sakura said. What had she done wrong?

"Sakura, you should know what you did!" Syaoran yelled at, as though reading her mind. "Sakura," he said, "If you don't know what you did, then let me explain." He took deep breath, before starting again. It seemed like whatever he was about to do would use up a lot of his energy.

"The way I held you, is the way that I would hold my girlfriend, and the way you kissed me on the cheek, that's the way you'd kiss your boyfriend! But do we have a boyfriend or girlfriend? No!" Syaoran explained, still quite angry.

"But what's your point? I can understand that we both don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, so what are you trying to say?" Sakura asked, tears brimming on her eyes. Syaoran had never scolded her like that...Ever.

"Don't you get it? Don't hold me like that! Don't kiss me on the cheek like that! Don't touch me like that...Unless you mean it..." Syaoran calmly said. He stood there, staring at her fragile figure. He could sense that she was close to tears…He couldn't stand to see her cry, so, he walked away.

"Syaoran, wait!" Sakura yelled after him.

"Wait!" Sakura said once again, grabbing his shoulder. Syaoran just shrugged it off, and began to walk again.

"I meant it!" Sakura yelled, grabbing both his shoulders and turning him around.

Although she was trying to be tough, she was failing miserably, because of Syaoran's height. He towered over her, and began glaring, making her feel small and insecure. Because of those feelings, she took a step back, and her back had hit a wall.

"What do you mean, 'you meant it'?" Syaoran asked.

"I love you, you idiot!" Sakura yelled once more.

Syaoran stared blankly at her, as if he she were a ghost. "Wha…"

"No! Let me tell you something, No interruptions, and no questions, You…You have to let me explain." Sakura said, tears falling from her gorgeous face, and practically begging for Syaoran to listen. She wanted Syaoran to listen to what she had to say so badly. In fact, she _needed_ to have him listening for what she had to say.

Syaoran had never seen this side of Sakura...It was...Scary...So he just nodded numbly, and let her continue.

"When you left for China, my whole world fell apart. You took a whole chunk of my heart with you, and for the past two years that you were gone...I found Michael. But then you came back in the seventh grade. I was so confused. Who should I love? Michael or you? And...I obviously made the wrong choice."

Sakura took a deep breathe before continuing. She was crying so much that she almost choked on her tears.

"When I caught Michael cheating, I…I promised myself! I promised myself that I'd never love again...but then you! You happened to me again, and I thought that if I just held you—touched you the way I wanted to, then I'd be satisfied without having to admit to myself, or you that I was in love again."

What Syaoran was hearing was unbelievable. He motioned to touch her, but Sakura pushed his hand away.

"But you know what? Do you really think that I _want_ to feel this way for you? No, I don't! But my heart has a mind of its own, and I can't control it! But did you know that just because I love you, it doesn't mean I can't hate you?"

The hate you part of that sentence totally confused Syaoran. '_How could you love and hate someone at the same time?'_ Syaoran thought.

"I _hate_ how you _always_ fight with Touya but _always_ end up apologizing just for me...I _hate_ how you _always_ let Kero win in video games so you two won't have to fight...just for me! And I _hate_ that you left China, just for me, leaving behind the only thing in this world that I don't have…A mother! And...And..._I_ _hate you_! Because..._you're the only person in the world that I can't hate..._"

Sakura said. Her tears were now falling from her eyes like her life depended on it. She couldn't stop herself. She was crying as though she were a baby that needed to be tended to! She could've given the Pacific Ocean a run for its money.

Slowly, Sakura shrank down on the wall, her knees held close to her chest, and her face buried in the sleeves of her shirt. That was the position she chose to cry in for the next five minutes, with Syaoran still standing before her.

After what Sakura had just said, Syaoran couldn't help but feel sad. His bangs covered his eyes as he looked down at Sakura's poor figure. Never before had she looked so vulnerable to him. He wanted nothing more than to just wrap his arms around her and kiss away all the confusion he caused in her life.

He went beside her, in the same position, except his head was lifted, and he whispered in her ear, "I'm glad."

Sakura suddenly looked up. Syaoran saw her tear stained face, and wiped away a single tear with his thumb. "I...I love you too." Syaoran said.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She stood up, and took a step back.

"You…No…No you…" Sakura was speechless.

Instead of Sakura having to speak, Syaoran closed the space between them, and gave Sakura their very first kiss to share. It was a memorable moment that Sakura hoped would never fade, even though she knew that she'd be kissing Syaoran like this for the rest of her life.

-

-

-

-

THE END

**My very first fic, revised twice. Very fluffy, very beginner. Too lazy to re-write the plot. So please read and or review please, despite a few annoying things :)**

Signing Off,  
Agent08- _My life as a secret agent _xD


End file.
